


Pose For The Camera, Himchan!!!!

by Elishaje



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: As B.A.P's beloved coordi-noona, you are on set at a Fashion Magazine shoot with Himchan as he attempts to act out a torrid love affair-but his technique is severely lacking, so.......you decide to help him out in your own way.





	Pose For The Camera, Himchan!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as the "_______Me, Noona!!!" But there is no sex in it at all, just a moment in the life of the coordi noona :)
> 
> I originally posted this on AFF on my Birthday, March 29, 2017.Enjoy!!!

You huffed as the smoky cloud surrounding Himchan's pink hair got to your eyes before the singer's body actually did, "Yah-are you trying to give me an asthma attack?"

Himchan chuckled as you waved your small automatic fan in his face, moving some of the fumes away from you both as the husky-voiced man said,totally unapologetic, "Sorry,______-noona. I'll announce myself 10 minutes prior to me entering your station next time, so you'll have a chance to run away/hide."

 

You laughed as his nose bunched up and he let out a sneeze that sounds like a cat got its tail stuck in a closing door, "Actually, that noise just made it all better, don't worry."

The singer huffed at you as he sneezed again, but you only laughed as you went over to the changing rack and began pulling off different things to wear, "So, the director wants you to pull of an ideal Spring look, right?" You held up a few shirts in your hand as a woman holding different light poles went scurrying by in a hurry, "How do you feel about these?"

Himchan sat on the sofa before you and shrugged congenially, his cheeks warming up in his bunny smile as he said, "I really don't care-you pick one. I trust your judgement completely."

You smiled as his subtle praise warmed your heart, and you nodded and turned back to the rack, "Alright-let me work my magic-ah!!!" You turned to your bag and pulled out a sandwich and a bag of almonds that you brought from the convenience store on the way to the photoshoot, "Here-eat this."

Himchan immediately began to refuse, "No, noona, I can't-" but his voice falters as you gave him your infamous EXCUSE ME? look, where you drop your chin and raise one eyebrow until it disappeared into your hairline,crossing your arms like a stern highschool history professor.

With your gaze almost scorching a hole into his forehead, Himchan nodded and meekly began unwrapping the sandwich, peeling the plastic back and taking a bite into the tuna salad as you nodded in satisfaction and went back to the rack, looking for black pants that would match the maroon silk shirt in your hand.

With all that was going on, Himchan had lost a dramatic amount of weight between SKYDIVE and WAKE ME UP promotion periods. Combined with his highly suspicious stress fracture, you took no chances-and literally fed him every time you saw him. To hell with TS Entertainment and stupid netizens-his health was the most important thing right now.

With your back turned to him, Himchan pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his Instagram, and his sigh from over your shoulder let you know that he had just seen a rude comment from a fan, and you closed your eyes, still shuffling though the clothes, "Himchan-ah, what did I tell you about those people? They don't know you. Fuck them. Live for the people who truly know you, and care about you."

Himchan nodded as he absent-mindedly nibbled a handful of almonds, and finally you turned to him with the first outfit in your hands, smiling, "Here-try this on," you wiped his cheeks,"Gotta get rid of the evidence." His familiar grin came back, and he disappeared into a side room as you worked on getting the next few outfits ready-for these types of shoots, you had to have at least 4 ready offhand.....

"Alright, annnnnnnnd ACTION!!!"

The director, a kind looking man with round glasses called out from his perch in a chair in the shadows as Himchan and two female models stood on set, looking vaguely interested as they held flowers, binoculars, and a map.

The official theme of the shoot was "A Spring Romantic Getaway For Three." For a story, Himchan and Yuna-model #1- were engaged and going on a camping trip, while her friend, Eunsoo-model #2- tagged along for the ride. The thing was, Eunsoo and Himchan were having an affair behind poor Yuna's back.

As soon as Himchan came running up to you that morning, showing the script and what was supposed to be going down, you two shared a laugh to the point where you were both wheezing and gasping for breath.

You stood to the side between the microphone boy and the water bottle girl, snickering to yourself as Himchan, holding the binoculars, was supposed to be pretending to look at something Yuna was looking at, but in actuality he was peeping at Eunsoo, who had just bent over to pick up the map she dropped-showing off her flamingo legs at the same time.

Himchan made eye contact with you, and you quickly turned your head away as to not burst out laughing as the time went by.....

In the next scene, Yuna went to go fill her canteen with water from a nearby fountain-giving Himchan the opening to hold Eunsoo in a passionate embrace, bending her back and pretending to kiss her in a dramatic pose.

You cringed as Himchan struggled not to laugh while Eunsoo turned a very interesting shade of red-you imagined that her blush ran alllll the way to her toes as Himchan put on his famous charismatic expression-the one where he is trying to read someone's soul with his black eyes- and leaned in to almost kiss her, supporting the majority of her small frame on his slightly bent left knee while he propped her up with his hands.

When he wiggled his eyebrows at her in a cassanova type way, you lost it-

 

-spitting out your juice, you quickly ran from the room to the bathroom, where you let out a loud set of giggles, missing the rest of THAT particularly embarrassing shoot......

 

"Okay, good job everyone-Himchan, can I talk to you for a moment?"

The director called a 10 minute break whilst everyone immediately went into action-you went to Himchan's side and began helping him out of his ruffled sleeve jacket as the Director held a script and began pointing out various things to him in low tones, Himchan's brows furrowed some-only to the people that he was close with knew that he was bothered about something, and you made a mental note to ask him about it later...

Sure enough, as you,Yuna, and Eunsoo were giggling over their poses on camera,"Oh my goodness what was I thinking?" "Unnie, your face is hilarious!!!" 

-a discreet tap on the shoulder from Himchan and a nod from his head to a corner had you excusing yourself from the girls and jogging over to talk to him, "What did the Director say that have you looking so bothered?"

Himchan sighed as he accepted two cups of water from a passing waterboy, handing you one as he spoke slowly, "....Director-nim says that my hold on Eunsoo was mechanical,stiff-he wants me to go for it more naturally, like I really have feelings for her."

The second-oldest B.A.P member shrugged as he said, "I don't have any attraction to her in real life-sure, Yuna and Eunsoo are attractive, but they aren't my ideal type.I like them more as my noona friends."

You flicked him on the nose as you two walked back over to the clothing booth, stepping over various wires and cords as you went, "Well, imagine your ideal type in your head, and try painting their face onto Eunsoo's when you lean in to fake-kiss her."

Himchan blushed a deep red as he stuttered, "A-ah n-noona, it isn't,it isn't that easy." You laughed as you held the fan in front of his face, "Yah-calm down!!!It isn't a life or death situation!!!" You handed him clothes over the changing booth door as he ducked inside, ".......My ideal type is nothing like Eunsoo."

You could hear him shrugging out of his undershirt, and soon he handed it to you back over the door as you put it back on the rack, "Oh really? What is your ideal type like?"

There was a moment of just clothes hitting the floor as you adjusted hangers, and Himchan's voice rumbled out with feeling. You knew instantly that this wasn't one of those answers that he and the others gave to the TV interviewers when the question came up, "......My ideal type is beautiful on the inside and out. She doesn't care about society, because she knows who she is,down to her innermost layer. She is brave,adventurous, smart-and this attracts people to her. She has these eyes that you can't help but get lost in, and her smile lets you know-you just know-that everything will be alright. She is loyal to the people that she calls her friends, and dependable in every sense of the word. I love her, I love her so much."

He opened the door in his new outfit, his eyes loking at you with such fire that it temporarily took your breath away-

-as his little speech moved your heart as he smiled at you before adjusting his collar in the mirror, "......Wow...." was all you could say as you pulled his jacket down in the back, and Himchan smiled as he said to your reflection in the mirror, ".....I only hope I can tell her one day, and one day soon, before she is taken from me by someone else." 

You slapped his arm playfully, trying to lighten the mood, "Yah-just record what you just said and I'll send it off to her-she'd be crazy to turn down a great guy like you." Himchan raised an eyebrow, "Really? You think so?"

You stood up straight, "Of course-you are a terrific person and I know that you will treat her well, no matter what. You are a hard worker and truly believe in what you do-look at how far you've come in your life!!Besides, you are smart, talented, and a blast to be around," You nodded to yourself, completely missing the look of pleasant surprise on Himchan's face as you thought of Himchan's mystery crush-you'd made a promise 5 years ago when you first started working with B.A.P that you would look out for them, no matter what-and the first girl who broke any of their hearts would have a VERY angry, VERY vengeful foreign coordi-noona on their hands to deal with..... "Who do you like, Himchan, do I know her?" You winked as you said, "If I do, I can torture*cough* I mean, talk to her so I can make sure she doesn't hurt you in any way."

On instinct, you leaned in and gave HImchan a hug, feeling him relax as he returned it. If it was one thing you learned from working with him for so long, was that his affection wasn't just for show-the man loved skin contact. Iit helped a lot with his self esteem issues, and you helped him out any chance you got. "Thank you for opening up to me, darling-now go out there and kick ass!!!"

Himchan laughed as the Director, with impeccable timing, announced that the shoot was beginning again...

Sure enough, Himchan's little revelation to you worked-

-as he was able to pull off the appropriate facial response to Eunsoo's acting, and your heart skipped as he winked at you before leaning in for the dramatic finish-which was ruined as Yuna acted out a fainting scene, indicating the end of the mini-drama.

The director stood and clapped with the staff as Yuna, Himchan, and Eunsoo bowed, "That's it-that's the money shot-!!!Great job everyone!!!!The group dinner starts in about an hour-see you there!!!"

........As everyone bowed, starting to pack up their equipment into various cases and sets, Himchan came to your side and handed you a Polaroid of the groups final shots as you shrugged on your jacket, picking up your purse as you had packed up the outfits a bit faster than the other members.

You smile as his ridiculous makeup was already wiped off and he was back in his comfortable, street clothes, "It's too bad that you can't stay for the dinner,______-noona, since you have to go to your other job and all....." You patted his back, "It's alright, darling-just tell me all of the gossip later-especially when you find out exactly which one of the sound tech men the director's sleeping with.."

You laughed deviously as Himchan yelled out in the now empty changing room, "Wait a minute.......he's gay? How did you know-yah-noona!!!Get back here!!!!"  
.....Later, as you pulled off your clothes at home and pulled out your phone, the Polaroid fell out of your pocket. Picking it up, you noticed that there was a message written on the back:

Noona, you wanted to know who my ideal type was, right?

.....

.........

.............

Look in the mirror then, it's not hard at all.

-Yours Sincerely, Kim Himchan.

 

THE END!!!!!


End file.
